


An Urgent Request

by Quandtuniverse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Blanket Permission, Book Omens Week, First Kiss, Humour, M/M, Podfic Available, Pre-Canon, bad kissing, brief alcohol-induced disinhibition, crowley and aziraphale are bad at romance, followed by non-alcohol-induced disinhibition, resolved pining?, this is a very unsexy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse
Summary: Aziraphale’s longing gets the better of him, but hey, it’s not like anyone’s watching, right?Written for Book Omens Week.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 97
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	An Urgent Request

**Author's Note:**

> I had my book headcanons in mind while writing this ([you can see what they look like here](https://combatbuttler.tumblr.com/post/187609998414/these-arent-show-or-book-or-even-radio-designs)) although you can imagine them as you like. This also is based on the assumption from the book that they've pretty much been left to their own devices, before the Antichrist assignment, so they've gotten lax from lack of supervision. 
> 
> Also, I did always headcanon book!A/C as a queerplatonic relationship, but nothing says QPPs can't kiss...!
> 
> With thanks to my ~~Backstage Readers~~ betas, Cheese and Janthony! And also to Good Omens Fanfic Book Club for encouraging this nonsense.
> 
> Edit: [Podfic now available](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727061) courtesy of Kalira podfics!

  
  


The door crashed open, jangling the entrance bell with all the alarm of an air raid siren. 

"Angel!" shouted an anxious demon, stumbling into the bookshop, looking more than ever like a snake shoved into a human-shaped bodysuit. "Are you alright—"

"Oh, you're here," said Aziraphale. He was sat in his armchair, hands folded together in his lap, only just barely hiding the thumbs digging into his palms. 

Crowley, barely regaining his composure, stared at him agape.

"Didn't you—weren't you—didn't you need help?" he managed to stammer.

Aziraphale tilted his head. "In a manner of speaking." He regarded Crowley with something resembling embarrassment. "But there was no need for such urgency."

"Your bloody note said—" Crowley dug into his pocket, producing a crumpled piece of paper— " _'Come urgently. -A.'_ Of course I thought it was urgent!" 

"Oh," said Aziraphale, only just realizing that perhaps he'd been a tad overeager.

"So?" Crowley waved the note at him, demandingly.

Aziraphale sighed and rose from his armchair, stepping towards Crowley with uncharacteristic assertiveness. "I suppose, since you're here now, we should get right to it."

"To what?" the bewildered Crowley asked. 

"I think we should kiss," Aziraphale stated. 

"Uh," was all Crowley could say to that. 

Aziraphale took another step, closing the distance between them completely.

"I like you, you like me, neither of our head offices have checked in in nearly two centuries." 

"Yeaghh," said Crowley in the strangled way one does when their crush is just a kiss away from their face, which to be fair, he was.

“They don’t care, they’ve never cared, and I’ve had just enough whisky to realize none of this matters anyway, so,” he brought his hands up to cup Crowley’s face with, “kiss me.”

“Wait,” said Crowley, placing his hands flat against Aziraphale’s chest, and this finally gave him pause. “Wait. Before we do this, I have one condition.”

“A condition?” Aziraphale blinked, stupefied, having never even considered this possibility.

“Sober up.”

“I’m not drunk—”

“Sober. Up.” Crowley pushed him back, gently, until he was up against the armchair, into which he flopped with a soft _fwumpf_. “I need to know if this is really what you want. If you still want to kiss me when you’re sober, then we can kiss as much as you like.”

With a resigned sigh, Aziraphale expelled what alcohol he had in his blood _(it really wasn’t that much!)_ and shuddered with a horrible, regretful grimace. Standing in front of him, Crowley slumped his shoulders, and he exhaled his disappointment into the uneasy silence between them.

“See,” he managed to casually squeak out. “I knew it was just the alcohol—” 

Aziraphale’s hands shot up and grabbed him by the lapels.

“ _Do_ shut up,” he growled, and yanked Crowley into his lap.

Their lips crashed together and then stayed together much like two pieces of bologna in a sub sandwich, until it became clear that something _really_ wasn't working.

“...Is that it?” Aziraphale muttered as they parted. Crowley made a low grumbling noise at the back of his throat.

“Somehow I don’t think this is how it’s supposed to go.”

Aziraphale had been right about two things. He did like Crowley. And Crowley did like him. Unfortunately, he hadn’t counted on the fact that those two things alone wouldn’t be enough to teach him exactly how to kiss.

Although…

“Well,” he said, shifting and placing his hands on Crowley’s shoulders, “we’ve got plenty of time to figure it out.”

Crowley blushed furiously. “If that’s what you want to do.”

“Are you telling me you don’t?”

Aziraphale got his answer in the form of another kiss, only slightly less messy. Which continued, for quite a while.

After all, it was just the two of them, like always.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like it, please let me know!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] An Urgent Request](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727061) by [Kalira podfics (Kalira)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics)




End file.
